Immigrant Council of Ireland: Your Rights
CONTENTS *'IRISH REFUGEE COUNCIL http://www.irishrefugeecouncil.ie/about:' The Irish Refugee Council (IRC) is Ireland’s only national non-governmental organisation which specialises in working with and for refugees in Ireland. The main focus of our work is on those in the asylum system who are applying to be recognised as refugees. For almost 20 years, we have observed the changes that have been made in response to the arrival of refugees in Ireland. Based on extensive experience working directly with those affected, we have seen the huge financial cost of a failed system and the untold damage that has and is being done to men, women and children in the asylum process *'IMMIGRANT COUNCIL OF IRELAND http://immigrantcouncil.ie/pages/about': With over 12-years experience the Immigrant Council of Ireland is the leading voice in securing improved rights and protections which benefit Irish citizens, migrants and their families.As an organisation we pride ourselves on being pro-active. We offer support, advice and information, while also achieving positive change through strategic legal action and engagement with lawmakers to make immigration laws fit for purpose. Ensuring access to justice is the cornerstone of all our work. We are committed to supporting individuals and families often at a vulnerable stage in their life *'INTERGRATION CENTRE [http://www.integrationcentre.ie/About-Us.aspx']: The Integration Centre is a non-profit organisation focused on immigrant integration on a nation-wide basis in Ireland. Social Inclusion and societal harmony which results in the cultural, social and economic progression of Ireland is a central goal of the organisation. With five regional offices throughout Ireland, The Integration Centre works alongside local authorities and the community to facilitate integration in reaction to local realities. Local integration plans have now been drawn up in the majority of local authority areas with The Integration as a key driver in the majority. Research plays an integral role in impacting upon policy change which promotes immigrant integration. TIC produces a number of reports and publications which target government departments and agencies *'SPIRASI http://spirasi.ie/about/: '''Spirasi has been working with survivors of torture since early 2001 and is the only specialist centre in Ireland for the care and rehabilitation of survivors of torture and severe trauma. We are a member of the International Rehabilitation Council for Torture Victims (IRCT) since May 2003. Spirasi aims to rehabilitate survivors of torture with the help of our medical doctors, psychologists, therapists and psycho-social workers by providing medical, therapeutic and social assistance.We see integration as an important part of our clients’ rehabilitation. Spirasi provides free English, numeracy and IT classes, which are open not just to survivors of torture but to refugees and asylum seekers as well.Spirasi also works to protect survivors of torture from the threat of refoulement, which means the forced return of a person to a country where they face persecution. *'NASC [http://www.nascireland.org/about/']: Nasc is the Irish word for "link". Nasc works to link migrants and ethnic minorities to their rights through protecting human rights, promoting integration and campaigning for change. Our mission is to enable migrants and ethnic minorities to access justice and human rights and work to achieve a just, inclusive and equal society. Nasc works for an inclusive society based on the principles of human rights, social justice and equality. *'CITIZENS INFORMATION ON APPLYING FOR ASYLUM ''': This site provides information on public services and entitlements in Ireland. It is provided by the Citizens Information Board. Learn more about Citizens Information or how to use this site. You can also get Citizens Information by phoning the Citizens Information Phone Service on 0761 07 4000, Monday to Friday, 9am to 8pm, or by visiting your local Citizens Information Centre